


in tune with all our dreams

by cinderholly



Category: Dick Figures
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, First Kiss, First Love, First Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Trauma, anyways. i said gay rights. fuck you, she's just mentioned - Freeform, tagging this as much as i can bc im ECKSTRA lawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderholly/pseuds/cinderholly
Summary: "He recalls the feeling of Red’s hair under his fingers as he takes off his cap for him, digging his hands into his scalp and carding his digits through the messy mahogany hair. He recalls feeling the other’s uncontrollable trembling against him, desperate to hold on, even if there was nothing that could make either of them let go."
Relationships: Blue/Red (Dick Figures)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	in tune with all our dreams

**Author's Note:**

> so ummm this is KINDA based off of my rewrite of dick figures asudygghdkg so if anythings confusing/new thats why. anyways enjoy your gay rights

Ever since they started dating, things have gone by slow.

Maybe it’s for the best, Blue considers. He knows Red had never been too much of an intimate person in a way that allowed him to be so vulnerable. He was pretty sure that this was his first real relationship, too; maybe even his first relationship in general. Blue wasn’t all too bothered by the progression of their romance. It was just something he thought about sometimes. And why would he be bothered, when he understood some of the reasoning behind it?

He knew a bit from Red himself, and a few offhanded mentions from Stacy. She was Red’s sister -- adoptive, but still his sister -- so she knew practically everything there was to know about him. Of course, Blue wasn’t one to pry. Especially not on something so deep and personal like that. All he could gather was that Red had trauma, he wasn’t good with any kind of relationship for a long time, and ever since six months ago, things changed drastically.

When both their lives were on the line, somehow they got out of it still in tact. But Red had broke down.

It was a first for Blue. He had never seen Red cry. He’d seen him tremble, seen him hyperventilate, seen electric shocks shoot out from his body and seen him levitate in the air out of his own control; but never had he seen him cry. Real tears, real sobs, it was all there. And it soaked Blue’s flannel. But he didn’t care what happened to his clothes, because come  _ on _ , they both nearly died, and his best friend was there breaking down in front of him.

“I’m sorry,” Red had whimpered between sobs. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.  _ I’m sorry. _ ”

It was all stutters, repeating over and over again. His arms were tightly wrapped around Blue’s torso, but they loosened their grip. That’s when Blue instinctively pulled him closer, accepting him into the sanctity of his presence. He knew Red needed his home, and even if it had gone unspoken for so long until that moment, he knew regardless that he was Red’s home. And maybe that was when he learned Red was his home, too. Maybe that was when he learned just how much he loved Red. Just how much he loved to see him in his truest form.

When he loved him in his truest form, it hurt him to see it. So he knew it was love.

He recalls the feeling of Red’s hair under his fingers as he takes off his cap for him, digging his hands into his scalp and carding his digits through the messy mahogany hair. He recalls feeling the other’s uncontrollable trembling against him, desperate to hold on, even if there was nothing that could make either of them let go. But as mentioned previously, they had almost died -- so maybe some residual aspects of the events prior to that moment were still taking effect.

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Blue told him. “I’ve got you. You’re okay. No one’s going anywhere.”

His mind and his heart had the final words on the tip of his tongue. He didn’t realize until that second just how long he’d been holding back. And how easily they slipped out, too, in such pure honesty:  _ “I love you.” _

That’s when Red looked up. And Blue’s heart cracked, and his eyes stung a bit as well. His best friend’s eyes were glowing bright red, with their usual golden hue, and tears were all over his face and in his eyes. Gross snot coating his septum piercing and all, cheeks flushed a deep shade fitted just for him. But Blue couldn’t look away, and even if he could, he wouldn’t. Here was the one who he realized he did love, so vulnerable, close, and scared. Scared is an understatement, really; he was petrified.

“Y..you…” Red paused, sniffling. “You  _ love _ me?”

Blue felt the other’s trembles ease just a bit. They were still there, but now more in the background than anything else.

“I always have,” he said with a small smile.

And maybe you’d think this was the part where they gazed into each other’s eyes for just a few more seconds, before leaning in to kiss each other. But it wasn’t like that. Blue knew then and there that this wasn’t really like how it is in the movies. Instead, Red tightened his grip on him and their foreheads pressed together. Blue watched his eyes flutter shut as some tears fell, and did the same with his own.

He knew that Red loved him too, with the gentle touches and the tight grips. He just showed it in a different way, in a way that others wouldn’t understand or expect it to be love.

But in the twenty years they’d known each other, it’s pretty safe to assume that their own language shared between each other was mutually understood, accepted, and interpreted in a more ‘conventional’ way as love.

So when the memory ends, and Blue finds himself back in the room that is now shared between them, he’s easily taken out of the remembrance by the sound of Red’s voice coming from the doorway.

“Blue?” he calls. “You okay?”

He looks up over his shoulder. Red’s got his hair down, but his hat is still on, backwards as always. He’s wearing one of Blue’s shirts and holding a soda in his hand, a silly-straw placed into it. Blue thinks he’s just as pretty with his hair down as he is with it in a ponytail.

Blue smiles. “Yeah,” he replies. “I’m good.”

Red smiles back, gentler. A moment passes between them that’s silent and unreadable to Blue. He eyes his boyfriend curiously. The other sets his drink down on the desk near the door and makes his way over to him.

“What’s up?” Blue asks. He knows there’s nothing to be nervous about. Sometimes Red just likes to sit down with him and talk about things. You know, like a normal relationship.

“Um, so, I know this is a little out of nowhere,” Red begins, fixated on his hands as he fumbles with them, “but I… I’ve been thinking about it, and I’ve never found the right time to like, bring it up, but…” He pauses, looking into Blue’s eyes. “I want to kiss you.”

Blue’s heart skips a beat. Or two. Or three. Who’s counting?

He slips out a surprised and rather high-pitched  _ “Oh!” _ as an initial reaction. His eyes are locked on Red’s, and he looks nervous. “Are you, um, are you sure?”

Red purses his lips. “I wouldn’t bring it up if I wasn’t sure,” he retorts, but it’s in a way that Blue knows is affectionate and well-meaning.

“Okay,” he breathes. He moves back a bit to sit on the mattress of their unmade bed, looking up at Red. “Just… I mean, how do you want to do this?”

“I don’t even know how it works,” Red says.

“Right. Okay. Um… just sit on my lap here,” Blue directs him, being gentle and relaxed as Red moves to do as he says. It’s a first and they’re both equally as flushed in the face once it happens. “Good. Put your hands on my shoulders to just, like… for security I guess.” Red’s hands are warm on his shoulders. “Okay.”

“Now what?” Red asks.

Blue puts his hands on his hips. “Well, close your eyes and then it happens,” he says, in a bit of a whisper since they’re so close that there’s no real need to be too loud.

“Hrrmm…”

“You can trust me.”

“Okay.” Red’s eyes flutter shut.

Blue carefully pulls him in, leaning in somewhat himself as well, and the gap between the two of them closes in what feels like both a slow and fast amount of time.

He’s gentle with Red, because he’s convinced this is his first time doing anything, judging by how the relationship has progressed up to this point in time. His lips are warm; chapped, too, but Blue doesn’t care. Red kisses him back after being stagnant for a few heartbeats.

They’re like two puzzle pieces, perfectly set in place with each other. As corny as it sounds it rings true, with Red’s bottom lip under the top lip of Blue. Blue doesn’t try to escalate it, as this is their first and he wants to be steady and go at whatever pace Red is comfortable with. And right now, just a soft and carefully placed kiss is what Red seems most okay with.

Red’s breathing is relaxed, and Blue swears that he can hear a purr rising in his throat. It’s as endearing to him as it is amusing. He feels the other’s hands rub his shoulders up and down in a careful and repetitive motion.

When he opens his eyes slowly, he sees that Red’s cat-like ears are perked up. He smiles against his lips and Red does, too. He closes his eyes again and they linger like that for just a little while longer.

Eventually Red murmurs against him, “Okay,” and they both pull away to catch their breaths. They both open their eyes, for real this time, and Blue sees Red gazing at him with awe and blushing cheeks.

“You’re a really good kisser,” Blue tells him.

Red blinks. “S-shut up,” he mutters, flustered. Blue throws his head back and laughs, because as serious as his boyfriend sounds, he can still hear the purring coming from him.

“You aren’t so bad yourself,” Red tells him, sighing.

“You think so?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well, good to know.”

Red smiles. Naturally, Blue smiles back.

“Wyatt,” Red whispers, close to him again.

It catches and holds his attention, the use of his real name. “Huh?”

The other cups his cheek with his warm hand, having moved it away from his shoulder, the other still in place. Blue stares at him wondrously as their foreheads touch, just like how he’d remembered.

“I love you, too.”

Blue’s mouth falls open just a bit. He’s not sure if it’s because he’s surprised, touched or he’s expecting Red to kiss him again. “Yeah?” is all he can reply with.

Red snorts. “Yeah, doofus,” he says. “I always have. Just like you.”

_ Now _ is when it plays out like it does in the movies, at long last. But at a type of last that Blue has willingly waited for, and waited for patiently. Red’s lips press against his in a smile. He’s almost immediately kissing back, a hand climbing up from his hip to his back, rubbing it absentmindedly.

He hears his and Red’s breathing intermingle as they do while they kiss, and it’s in a way that’s not heated but rather passionate in a way that is so tender and delicate. Blue knows now that back then when he found out that the two of them were each other’s homes, that it was true. He feels secure here, as does Red, he knows too. And he just melts, fuzzy inside as he blinks his eyes open to see the other do the same, hearing him laugh against his lips.

_ You look so dumb. _ Blue imagines him saying it so clearly he can almost hear it himself. He laughs, too, until they’re unable to kiss anymore because they’re both messy piles of giggles.

This is love, after all. It always has been for them. And maybe they never really paid much mind to it until all those six months ago, when everything was high in tensions and at stake with each other. Perhaps that was what they needed most to finally be so true with one another. Blue was tired of focusing on the past, though. As good as it sometimes was to recall a happy memory, or look back on a sad memory and realize there was more importance in it than one would have originally thought, he simply just wanted to live in the moment.

Thankfully, he was able to live in the moment. Nothing on his mind, all that he could focus on was Red’s laughter, the way his hands left his cheek and shoulder to grab Blue’s and hold them, and the feeling of how sore his own face was from being so happy here with Red.

As they slowly calmed, catching their breaths again and collecting the rest of themselves, Red put his head on Blue’s shoulder. Blue didn’t move his hands away from the contact of Red’s. He just let them both stay like that, together.

“I love you,” he tells him.

Red huffs in amusement and looks up at him. “I love you, too, you big sap.”

Blue smiles and gently pecks his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> so thats it right? love wins? love just fucking wins? thats it?  
> my fucking god! these bitches gay! good for them! good for them.  
> love goes for the win  
> love is love  
> love wins  
> dick figures but awesome  
> dick figurss (flushed emoji)


End file.
